User blog:Vinnnn/What Does Minuette Dancer Think Of...
That's right, guys! Another little thingy featuring Minuette Dancer sometimes i have way too much time on my hands i swear Anyways, this is just more or less Minuette telling you her honest opinion on -''insert object/ideal/person here''-! NOTE: I haven't added anybody's OCs here, but if you'd like me to add yours so that you can see what Minuette thinks of them, go right ahead and leave a comment! DESTINY : "Personally, I love my destiny! But I know that some fairytales don't really get a Happily Ever After, so I can see why they'd want to rewrite theirs. And if you don't want to rewrite yours, then you don't have to. That's fine too!" APPLE WHITE : "Apple White is super pretty and super nice! I mean, she's not known as the most fabulous one of all for nothing, right?" RAVEN QUEEN : "I haven't spoken with her all that much, but she seems nice! Well, she doesn't seem to be evil - Not like her mother, at least. And I think the Rebel cause she started is spelltacular!" THE STORYBOOK OF LEGENDS : "So, like, apparently the one we signed on Legacy Day was a fake? So does that mean none of us have to follow our destinies?... I really hope we find the real Book soon. I'd sort of like to sign my destiny..." EVER AFTER HIGH : "I love it here! I mean, if it wasn't for EAH, I never would have met all the spelltastic friends I have today!" HEADMASTER GRIMM : "Don't tell him I said this, but he's royally scary!" GILES GRIMM : "Oh thank Grimm, he's not as scary as the Headmaster is. Actually, Mr. Giles is very nice! Although, I did hear a rumor that he lived under the lifairy, once upon a time." DUCHESS SWAN : "She's, like, the fairy best dancer ever! Oh, and just so you know, she's not really as big, bad as most people think she is. She's just got a little Black Swan side to her, that's all~" WONDERLAND : "I'd love to be able to visit there one day! Maddie says there's a certain style of Wonderlandian dancing, and I'd just love to learn it!" DATING OUT OF STORY : "Well, I mean, you should always be able to follow your true heart. But if you do, then that might mean that you could lose your story! Oh, I don't know how to feel about it..." DARING CHARMING : "He is pretty charming, isn't he? But he's not hexactly my type of prince." DEXTER CHARMING : "I've never really had a real conversation with him. He's always sort of overshadowed by Daring, isn't he? But he seems nice! So yay Dexter!" HOLLY O'HAIR : "We're pretty good friends, since once upon a time we were both throneschooled and then transferred to Ever After High. Plus, she has royally a-maze-zing hair!" TRUE HEART'S DAY : "True Heart's Day is one of the best holidays ever after! I'm so glad Cupid brought it back~" THRONECOMING : "OMGrimm, Thronecoming is ever after awesome! The dressing up, the dancing, the muse-ic, the party, the gifts from Heritage Hall!... It's all so hexciting!" THE SPRING FAIREST : "I love a good spring fairest! All the rides are so fun and you get to eat all sorts of spellicious fairest food!" THE EVIL QUEEN : "Well, she's evil. And she cursed Wonderland! Not to mention she totally went off-script when she stole the Wicked Fairy's role in Sleeping Beauty!... Hmm, she went off-script, huh? maybe her and raven aren't so different after all." ROYALS : "I admire those who want to follow their destiny - Even if that destiny gets a Happily Never After. I guess you could say I'm a Royal myself, since I want to sign the Storybook of Legends and declare my destiny!" REBELS : "Every fairytale should be able to dance to the beat of their own drum! Most of the Rebels just want a Happily Ever After, and isn't that what we all want?" SPARROW HOOD : "Okay, so he's not hexactly a Prince Charming, but I've always thought Sparrow was sort of cute in like a 5 Chapters of Summer sort of way - You know what I mean, right? I guess you could say I've always had a thing for 'bad boys'..." THE MERRY MEN : "They have some of the best music ever after! I'm not much of a hard rock sort of princess, but I like any music that I can dance too! Plus, all the members of the band are sort of cute~ Just like Fall Out Prince!" FELICE CATTERCOATS ''' : "Hmm, I don't really know her all that well to say if I like her or not. I guess she seems nice...? I'll definitely have to talk to her more! But I do know that she has fairy nice clothes!" '''PUNK MUSIC : "Well, I like any music that I can dance to! And that includes punk rock~" BAD PICK UP LINES : "Bad pick-up lines...? I like them! Well, I mean, I think they're royally hilarious - Like "Girl, you must be a fairytale because you live in my fantasies~" or "Call me a Rebel because I'd rewrite my destiny to be with you~" ;D Whether or not they'd work on me is an entirely different story though." they would totally work lbh SIGMUND "ZIGGY" FREDERICK ''' : "Ziggy and I are like the best dance partners ever after~ Him and I are like BFFAs - best friends forever after, that is. Although I'm not sure if he's cute in a One Reflection way or a Mirror 5 kind of way...?" '''HEXTING IN CLASS : "I'm not going to lie: I've done it a few times, especially during Princessology - It's just so boring! But usually I try not to do it!" HYACINTH FLOWERS ' : "Okay, so I've only met him once, but he's pretty nice! I'm like 98% positive he's in my Damsel-in-Distressing class-ic, so watch out Hyacinth Flowers because I am going to befriend you~" 'KLARA SPIEGEL ' : "She sure asks a lot of questions, but that's okay~ I like her energy... Hey! She'd make a great dancer! Ooh, I totes need to ask her to dance with me sometime!" 'BELLERINA L'DANSE ' : "Belle and I are great friends! We just love dancing together in the Enchanted Forest - Personally, I think dancing is the only thing that makes Belle really happy, so I make sure to dance with her for as many pages as possible!" 'TAYLOR GRIMM ' : "I don't think we've ever after met...? Wait, is she the daughter of Headmaster Grimm!? Because if so her dad is fairy scary!... Still, I'm sure she's nice, right?" 'CEZAR PORCEL ' : "Oh, I know who you're talking about! I've seen him making stuff out of bones in the Castleteria! Not really ''my preferred art media, but whatever works, right?" 'ARI LUTIN ' : "He can turn invisible! OMGrimm, isn't that ever after awesome? Hmm... I wonder if I could turn invisible if I wore his hat...? I should ask him!" 'VIKTOR EISENOFEN ' : "Hey, he's also in my Damsel-in-Distressing class-ic! I heard he's a fairy good cook - Just like Ginger Breadhouse! I don't really know all that much about him... I should talk to him more!" 'GOLDEN EYES ' : "She's super nice! I love giving dancing tips to her! Well, I love giving dancing tips to anybody, but, still! I'd say we're friends!" '''VEGAN FOOD : "I was actually vegan, once upon a time. I did it for all the health benefits. But I think I prefer being a vegetarian! Veganism is a bit too hextreme - for me at least." MADDIE HATTER : "Maddie is royally hat-tastic! I love dancing Wonderland style with her! Plus, it's always fun to see what sort of things she pulls out of her hat!" GOTHIC CLOTHING : "Well, it's not hexactly my cup of tea, but it totes fits other fairytales! I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should always wear what-ever-after you want, as long as it makes you happy!" ISIDORE L'ORANGE ' : "Okay, side note: I love oranges! But, um, yeah Isidore is pretty cool! I like his last name - It sounds like a very fancy way of saying 'orange'... Oh wait, I guess that's hexactly what it is!" 'ESTELLE MARIN ' : "Ooh, I love the story of Belle-Etoile! I'm pretty sure I've only met Estelle maybe once upon a time so like... Nice story! And I'm sure you're a very nice person, too~" 'TIHUN HABTAMU ''' : "Hmm, I don't think we've ever met? It's sort of hard telling you my opinion on a fairytale I've never met before, sorry... But I'm sure she's nice!" '''DOLPHINS : "Aww, dolphins are so cute! I hear they're also really smart. I wish I could have a pet dolphin! That'd be so cool! But that's okay; I already have 12 goldfish~" PIROUETTE PAPER ' : "Yay! Another dancing buddy~ She's quiet, like Bellerina is, but she's fairy nice! I just love dancing with her!" 'AXEL WOLF ' : "Axel isn't as big, bad as you'd think he is. He's actually really sweet! And he's got sort of like a Fall Out Prince sort of vibe to him~" 'ALEXANDRA WONDERLAND ''' : "Alex is great! She's nothing like her brother, Alistair, but she's ever after awesome in her own way! I like to think we're pretty good friends!" '''HER COUSINS : "I love my cousins, all 11 of them! And I can't wait until we're able to start our Once Upon a Times for our story - It'll be so fun! I mean, we'll live in the same castle together and dance together and sneak out together! It'll be just like having 11 sisters~" WOLF TOWN ''' : "They're such a cool band! They've got some royally good songs, too! I know they're meant to be a 'villain' band, but I like them nonetheless!" '''HORROR MOVIES : "I think I prefer romance movies more. Horror movies are sort of... scary. But I don't mind watching them with friends!... And blankets to cover yourself with when it gets to a really scary part." SELFIES : "Some fairytales will say that I take too many selfies. But don't listen to them! Selfies are great, even though they really have no real purpose or signifigance." MAKE BELIEVE HEROES ''' : "They have pretty good muse-ic as well! I know they're a student run band, but I still think they're spelltastic!" '''SELF DEFENSE CLASS-ICS : "I think they're a royally spelltacular idea! I wouldn't mind going to a few - It looks like fun!" FAYBELLE THORN : "Hmm, I don't think she likes me fairy much... I've never really talked to her before, since she's sort of all about the whole 'evil' thing." KANE WOLF ' : "He's pretty nice, from what I can tell. I know he works over at the Middle Chapter School and is apart of a band, but other than that I don't really know him. But if he's Axel older brother, he can't be too bad, right?" 'ALFREDO MATA ''' : "He's a pretty cool guy. I can't say I know him very well, but I ''do ''know that he wears a really cool shell necklace!" '''OSTRICHES : "They're such funny animals - I like 'em! I think it'd be fun to see an ostrich in person. But would the ostrich get mad if you tried to pet it? It seems like one of those animals that would probably get mad." 'THE YANKEE ' : "I don't think I know him too well enough to say whether or not I like him. But he can't be all that bad, right? I know he's in Belle's Dead Epics club, so maybe they're friends...?" 'TICKTANIA TOCKMAN ' : "Yay, Ticktania~ She's like my best friend forever after! OMGrimm, we go on all these royally cool super-secret-spy missions and stuff! Well, maybe not 'royally cool super-secret-spy missions' but we do like to solve puzzles now and again. So, if you've got a mystery, we will solve it!" 'ANNALOG TOCKMAN ' : "She's Ticktania's older sister, right...? Oh, well, um, I think she's fairy pretty! Sometimes I wonder if her and Ticktania actually get along, though... I suppose that's just sibling rivalry not something i would understand." 'WILLA WISP ' : "Willa Wisp, huh? I don't think I've met her? But she's the daughter of the Light Princess, right? OMGrinn, doesn't that mean she can float? Ever after awesome!" 'ALESSANDRINA LEBELLERINE ' : "Oh, oh! She's one of my many, many cousins! She grew up in the underground castle, so I didn't really get to see much of her growing up. Still, now that we go to Ever After High, we can hang out and dance together as much as we'd like!" Category:Blog posts